The story of Sk8rhog
by Sk8rhog
Summary: This is the story of my fan char, Sk8rhog, this is the story and the skateborading samurai.
1. Chapter 1

The History of Sk8rhog.

When Sk8rhog was a kid he was always picked on and pushed around, one day when he was sitting in the park he saw some guy skateboarding and how popular he was, Sk8rhog decided to take up skating.

After a year or so of doing nothing but skating he was pretty damn good, but no one seemed to care, so he thought he would try something new, now he couldn't give up skating, he was addicted. One of his hobbies was collecting samurai swords; this gave him the idea to become the world's 1st skateboarding samurai!

He trained for about a week but was no good, he just couldn't get the two to work together, but he refused to give up! The next night he was training in his back yard and heard a loud bang, then a giant guy on a motor bike burst through the wall and tied him up, he dragged Sk8rhog to his house and threw him against the wall, his Mum, Dad and brother tied up in the room as well. The big guy who was on the bike before said: "I'm the leader of the Head Shot gang, and we're going to turn this place to trash"  
Sk8rhog asked why, they told him because it was ugly and the food sucked.

For the next 6 hours he had to watch as his family was beaten and tortured, then when his dad snapped back the big guy pulled a gun from his pocket and shot his dad right in the head, Sk8rhog watched as his dad fell limp to the floor, a tear falling down sk8rhog's face, his mum screamed and was shot as well, his brother then screamed "YOU DIRTY MOTHER FU-" and was dead before he could finish. Sk8rhog watched, his family lying in pools of blood, tears rolling down his face.

As the guy stood there laughing Sk8rhog's rage grew, he burst out a deafening scream, straining at the ropes binding him, they broke, and in a flash he had sped into the large man and sent him flying into the wall, he then ran outside and stood in shock, seeing his whole village in flames, people dead everywhere, he closed his eyes and ran blindly, as fast as he could in to the forest, leaving a trail of tears behind him.

He had been walking through the forest for 3 weeks now, and was very hungry; he had been living off berries and stream water. Then, rounding a corner he found a guy with long hair asleep under a tree. He went over to wake him up and all of a sudden a ghost appeared in front of him, "What are you doing?" he said.  
Sk8rhog fell to the floor in fear "P-please, don't hurt me!" "Don't worry, he's friendly." said the guy Sk8rhog had thought was asleep.  
The boy introduced himself as Yoh Asakura, he also explained that the ghost was his guardian ghost and he was a Shaman. Only Shamans can see ghosts he explained, and said that therefore Sk8rhog must be a Shaman, he took Sk8rhog as a friend and taught him how to merge with ghosts, this was called unity. He taught him to fight, and that there is good in everyone and everyone has reasons for what they do.

After training with Yoh for a year, Sk8rhog left to head back to his old village. Yoh bid him goodbye and gave him a going away present, two of the finest samurai swords in existence. Sk8rhog gave his friend a hug and left, disappearing into the forest.  
After a few weeks he reached his village, it was a ruin and a horrid place to see. He headed back to his house, using his new shaman abilities to summon the spirits of his family. There was a big flash and there they were, the ghosts of his Mum, Dad and brother, tears of joy ran down his face, his Mum told him not to worry, his brother told him that he had survived and that was all that mattered, his Dad told him to look in the box in the corner. Sk8rhog opened the box that seemed to be undamaged by the fire, inside was a brand new skateboard, his father told him that it was going to be his birthday present, Sk8rhog thanked them and told him he would miss them so much, they told him to go out and find his destiny and they would always be with him in spirit. He vowed then that he would become the greatest skateboarding samurai in the world and avenge his village and family, and took off in to the distance.

After some time of travelling and training he was getting very good. He came to a sea he had to cross, he built a raft and set sail, but that night the sea was rough, and he was holding on for dear life. His raft was smashed against an outcrop of rocks; all of a sudden an arm came from nowhere, grabbed him and pulled him up through the clouds to the top of the rock. He passed out.

He awoke to find himself in a bed with his board and swords beside him, and a tall, thin guy at the end of the room looking out of the window. "Oh, good, you woke up" he said.  
Sk8rhog asked who he was. The guy was wearing a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat with a red strap around it." Hi, I'm Monkey .D. Luffy" he said.  
"I'm Sk8rhog" he replied. Luffy explained that he was a pirate and that he and his crew were camping on top of this rock when Luffy saw Sk8rhog's raft out of control, Sk8rhog asked how he saved him, Luffy explained that as a kid he ate a cursed fruit called the Gum Gum fruit, and now he was a rubber man. Sk8rhog was amazed! Luffy explained that his hat was his greatest treasure and that he made a promise to the man who gave it him that he would be king of the pirates some day, Sk8rhog was inspired by Luffy's story. Luffy then asked what sk8rhog's story was, Sk8rhog told him about how his village had been burnt down and how he got away and met a guy called Yoh and how he was a Shaman and everything, Luffy said it seemed like he could use a friend, he said he and his crew would be his friends, and if he was ever in a tight spot they would be there for him, that's what friends do, Sk8rhog smiled and decided to spend the next year or so travelling with Luffy. Maybe he would find his destiny along the way.

During Sk8rhog's travels with Luffy and his crew he learned many things, he became an amazing sword master thanks to the teachings of Zolo, and learned to become an amazing skater as well by himself, he became an amazing skating samurai! He also learned from Luffy you should always live life to its fullest and take a chance, you never know what could happen. He also learned death is nothing to be scared of; you should always look it in the face with a smile. After a few years he left Luffy's crew and set out to find his destiny, his friend bid him goodbye and Luffy said "remember what I said, if you're ever in a tight spot we will be there for you, that's what friends are for", Sk8rhog thanked him, Nami gave him a big bag of money and said that should last him for a bit, he walked off and waved goodbye.

The next day he was passing through a valley, and heard a rumble, looking behind him and saw a giant robot, which attacked him. Sk8rhog dodged its attack and got out his swords. he attacked back, and was knocked down, he was no match for the robot and he knew it, but he didn't give up, he jumped on his board and sped into the robot with his swords and yelled "HYPER SLASH!" and cut off the robot's arm, but then his swords broke, Sk8rhog was in shock, the robot then suddenly attacked with a laser, hitting Sk8rhog and destroying his board. Sk8rhog saw the memory of his family and village shatter with his board, before passing out.

He awoke, finding himself in a room, not knowing where he was he jumped to his feet, and fell down immediately. A small orange fox walked in and looking up from his clipboard said "NO! Don't try and walk, you're badly injured, you have a broken rib, arm and a shattered wrist." Sk8rhog asked who he was, "I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails" Sk8rhog introduced himself, and then remembering the robot, he asked what happened to it, Tails said his friend Sonic destroyed it and saved him, then brought him to Tails, he also explained that he could fix his swords and skateboard, but asked if Sk8rhog wouldn't mind if he put a new test piece of tech in to his board and swords, they would make him unbeatable, Sk8rhog agreed.

After a week Sk8rog was healed, Tails was amazed, he had met Sonic and they had become great friends, Tails had just finished his board and swords and wanted Sk8rhog to test them, he took them into a room and started them up. It was great! As long as he held the swords and board he was a pro, but then there was an electrical surge and a big flashes, then an explosion, Sonic and Tails ran into the room to get Sk8rhog, lying the floor was a grey hedgehog, his clothes were a bit different and he had less spikes, he woke up and asked what had happened, Tails ran some tests and found out that somehow the new advanced test tech had become part of Sk8rhog, he was Bio-Mech in a way, the talent had become a part of him as well. He was amazingly powerful now and the greatest skateboarding samurai!

One day later Sk8rhog saved a family from a rock slide, his story about the tech was put in the paper, when Eggman read it he knew it was a threat and was determined to get Sk8rhog and see what the tech was. Sk8rhog left the village and said now he had these powers he had more of a chance of finding out his destiny, Sonic guaranteed they would meet again, and they said goodbye.

He searches the world for his destiny, helping people along the way, searching for the gang known as "Head Shot" and running from Eggman, he can't stay in one place for too long in case Eggman finds him, he couldn't handle seeing another village destroyed.

This is the story of Sk8rhog. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Sk8rhog: 001**

**After gaining his new found abilities, Sk8rhog set out to find his destiny and the gang that killed his family and destroyed his village, the gang known as "Head Shot".**

**As Sk8rhog was walking through a very clear and beautiful valley, his gut made an earth rumbling roar, "Man, I'm so hungry" he said. Just then he heard a scream from over the small hill just up ahead, he rushed over to see what was happening. Reaching the top of the hill he spotted a young girl down below surrounded by robots, the girl was screaming for help, Sk8rhog grabbed his skateboard and whipped out his swords and shot of down the hill. One of the robots raised it's arm to attack the girl, she closed her eyes and heard and slicing sound, she opened her eyes slowly to see the giant robot in front of her with its arm still in the sir but not moving at all, then the robot slowly started to slide apart down the middle, she looked to her left to see a tall grey hedgehog standing proud with his swords out to the side, he then turned his head sharply to look at her, she jumped "Is he good or bad?" she thought to herself.**

**He then did a back flip over her and drove his blade into the head of the robot on the other side of the young girl, then shot of to the side slicing the last two robots in half, the girl watched in amazement as Sk8rhog walked over to her, she closed her eyes and said "Please, don't hurt me!" Sk8rhog got down on one knee and put his hand out, "Come on, I'll take you home." he said, the girl opened her eyes and smiled; she took his hand and showed him which way to go.**

**A good 10 minutes walk and they ended up in a village called "Fortion". It wasn't that big but had plenty of shops. Sk8rhog reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag, "Wow, I almost forgot about this." he said, it was the bag of money that Nami had given him as a goodbye gift, he smiled, the little girl tugged on his t-shirt and said, "that's my house look" and pointed to a small brown hut with a straw roof. "Ok, let's go." Sk8rhog replied.**

**They entered the hut to find a woman at the table crying, the girl ran over to her yelling "MUMMY!", "Susie?" the woman said "SUSIE!", she hugged her daughter tightly, "Mummy, this man saved me from a lot of mean robots!" Susie said, the mum walked over to Sk8rhog and said "Thank you so much." and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sk8rhog went red, the woman giggled.**

**"It was no problem, anyways, I got to get going, do some shopping and then head out." he said.**

**"But it's getting late!" she said, "at least stay here for tonight and rest"**

**"Ummm, ok, if you insist" he replied with a smile.**

**She made him a small bed on the floor out of hay and an old blanket, Sk8rhog curled up and fell asleep.**

**Next morning, Sk8rhog awoke to find himself alone, he got up and looked around, he heard sounds from outside.**

**"I swear, there is no one in there." He heard the woman who took him in for the night say, he then heard a man say "Let me see then!", the door opened, a tall man in armour walked in. He looked around, "Hmmm." he said, spotting the bed that sk8rhog had slept on, he walked over and yanked the old blanked off, but there was nothing there. "Hmm, very well, but I'm watching you." he said, he left the house slamming the door behind him, the women said to herself "where did he go?" then sk8rhog dropped down from the roof, the woman jumped.**

**"Who was that guy? He looked like some kind of guard" he said.**

**"Yes, he is." she said, "he came round for the monthly tax."**

**"Really?" Sk8rhog said, "How much is it?"**

**"1000." she told him."**

"**A MONTH!" he yelled, she nodded.**

**"BUT THAT'S FAR TOO MUCH!"**

**The woman explained that the ruler was greedy and cruel, "Well, I guess I'll just have to do something about him won't I." he said, the woman looked surprised, Sk8rhog grabbed his swords and board and headed to the door**

**"But-but, he has hundreds of guards!" she said.**

**"Is that all?" Sk8rhog replied.**

"**What makes you so certain you will be ok?" she asked.**

**"Because I'm doing the right thing." he said with a smile.**

**She looked back at him and smiled, "good luck." she said, and he headed out the door and set off to the west. On top of a mountain you could see a castle, that's where he was heading to. First thing was first though, he spotted a weapons shop and headed in, he didn't stay in there long, he bought some ninja stars, smoke bombs, a grappling hook and two small daggers, exiting the shop he headed up towards the mountain.**

**Sk8rhog had reached the halfway mark of the mountain when he heard the sound of swords clashing, he ran up ahead and looked over the edge of the cliff, and he saw a yellow hedgehog with a big sword surrounded by what looked like castle guards. He jumped on his board and rode down the side of the cliff, half way down he whipped out his blades, the yellow hedgehog had two guards about to get him in the back, just as he turned around and noticed their swords coming down at him, he heard a slice and they stopped, he was confused, then they fell to the ground, the yellow hedgehog looked up to see a grey hedgehog on a skateboard with two blades. They were in a giant bowl shaped from rock; Sk8rhog had come down and gone up the other side. Just then the yellow hedgehog was engulfed by the remaining guards, Sk8rhog looked down and could see the yellow hedgehog under all the guards, just then he saw a light under all the guards and heard a voice "EXPLOSION" it said, then there was a giant explosion right where the yellow hedgehog was standing, guards were sent flying everywhere, Sk8rhog came down to the ground and stopped, when the dust settled he saw the yellow hedgehog standing there but he wasn't holding the same sword, the sword he had seen him with before was big and silver, now he had a yellow thin blade.**

**"Hi, how's it going?" Sk8rhog said, the yellow hedgehog just looked at him in surprise," Err, hello?" Sk8rhog waved his hand in front of his face.**

**"You're not a normal hedgehog, are you?" the yellow hedgehog said**

**"Strangest hello I ever heard. But no, I'm not." Sk8rhog said.**

**"Oh right, hi, I'm Rave, Rave the Hedgehog" he said.**

**"Pleased to meet you, by the way, what's with that sword? I could swear it's not the same one I saw you with before." Sk8rhog said.**

**"Yeah, it's called the decoforce sword, it's a special sword only for the Rave Master, that's me, I can change it into many other kinds of swords, all with different powers." Rave said.**

**"Cool, anyways I'm Sk8rhog. What were those guards attacking you for?" Sk8rhog asked.**

**"They were trying to stop me from reaching the castle, I have heard that someone I'm looking for has been here and talked to the king. And you?" Rave asked.**

**"I'm heading up to take care of the king, he's charging the people in that small village back there 1000 a month for tax!" Sk8rhog explained.**

**"WHAT? But that's outrageous! The people in that village can barely feed themselves!" Rave said, evidently horror-stricken.**

**"That's why I'm coming up here, to teach him a lesson." Sk8rhog said.**

**"What makes you think you could win by yourself?" Rave asked.**

**"I don't know if I could, but, I've learnt on my travels that you should always take a chance, and if you're doing the right thing it will work out for you in the end." Sk8rhog said.**

**Rave smiled, "You must be pretty happy now then." Rave said.**

**"Why's that?" Sk8rhog asked.**

**"You just gained a team mate." Rave said with a smile.**

**Sk8rhog smiled back, "Well then let's get going." And they set off, continuing up towards the castle.**

**By A.G, creator of Sk8rhog, founder of T.S.U.**


End file.
